desipokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pokémon Episodes aired in India
This is a list of episodes of the Pokémon Anime that are aired. For movies aired in India, see Pokémon Movies. The division between seasons of Pokémon is mainly based on the openings of each episode. Pokémon: Indigo League (Season 1) Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands (Season 2) Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (Season 3) Pokémon: Johto League Champions (Season 4) Pokémon: Master Quest (Season 5) {| align="left" style=" border: solid 2px silver; border-top: solid 2px gold; border-left: solid 2px gold; background: #C9DFEE;" !width=10| # !width=50| Ep Code !width=280| Japanese Title !width=280| English Title |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 210 || JE094 || うずまきれっとう！あらたなるちょうせん！！ Whirl Islands! The New Challenge!! || Around The Whirlpool |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 211 || JE095 || ポッポとデカポッポ！まだみぬそらへ！！ Poppo and Poppo Detective! Fly to the Yet Unseen Sky!! || Fly Me To The Moon |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 212 || JE096 || たびだてうみへ！チョンチーぎょうれつ！！ Journey to the Sea! The Chonchie Queue!! || Takin' It On The Chinchou |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 213 || JE097 || サニーゴでアミーゴ！おうがんとうのたいけつ！！ Sunnygo the Amigo! Yellow Rock Island Showdown!! || A Corsola Caper! |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 214 || JE098 || マンタインとちんぼつせん！！なぞのポケモンのひみつ！ Maintain and the Sunken Ship!! The Secret Pokémon Riddle! || Mantine Overboard! |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 215 || JE099 || オクタンとテッポウオ！うずまきカップよせん！！ Okutank and Teppouo! Whirl Cup Preliminary Round!! || Octillery The Outcast |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 216 || JE100 || うずまきカップ！みずのコロシアムでだいバトル！！ Whirl Cup! The Big Battle at the Water Coliseum!! || Dueling Heroes |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 217 || JE101 || サトシＶＳカスミ！うずまきカップさいごのたたかい！！ Satoshi VS Kasumi! The Whirl Cup Last Battle!! || The Perfect Match! |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 217 || JE102 || ディグダのむらをまもれ！おとしあなだいさくせん！？ Protect the Digda's Crowd! Large Pitfall Maneuvers!? || Plant it Now... Diglett Later |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 219 || JE103 || ぎんいろのはねのでんせつ！ぎんがんとうのたたかい！！ The Silver Wing's Legend! Silver Rock Island Battle!! || Hi Ho Silver... Away! |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 220 || JE104 || なぞのポケモンＸ！！ Mysterious Pokémon X!! || The Mystery is History |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 221 || JE105 || とらわれのルギア！ The Captive Lugia! || A Parent Trapped! |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 222 || JE106 || ルギアとのやくそく！ The Promise with Lugia! || A Promise is a Promise |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 223 || JE107 || とべホーホーごう！アサギをめざし！！ Fly the Hoho Express! Aiming Towards Asagi!! || Throwing in the Noctowl |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 224 || JE108 || アサギジム！ＶＳハガネール！！ Asagi Gym! VS Haganeil!! || Nerves of Steelix! |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 225 || JE109 || さよならフシギダネ！オーキドていのぼうけん！！ Goodbye Fushigidane! Ōkido Residence's Venture!! || Bulbasaur... the Ambassador! |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 226 || JE110 || エーフィとサクラ！エンジュシティふたたび！！ Eifie and Sakura! Enju City Again!! || Espeon, Not Included |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 227 || JE111 || スイクンとミナキ！ホウオウのでんせつ！！ Suikun and Minaki! The Legend of Houou!! || For Ho-Oh The Bells Toll! |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 228 || JE112 || ポケモンライドでつっぱしれ！！ Ride with Pokémon Running!! || Extreme Pokémon! |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 229 || JE113 || めいたんていジュンサー！きえたタマゴのなぞ！！ Detective Junsā! The Mystery of the Vanished Egg!! || An EGG-sighting Adventure! |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 230 || JE114 || タマゴ、かえる Hatch, Egg || Hatching A Plan |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 231 || JE115 || ロケットだんとデリバード！ Team Rocket and Delibird! || Dues and Don'ts |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 232 || JE116 || きりのなかのキュウコン！ Kyukon in the Fog! || Just Waiting On a Friend |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 233 || JE117 || バルキーとからておうノブヒコ！ Balkie and the Karate King Nobuhiko! || A Tyrogue Full of Trouble |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 234 || JE118 || ネイティオのだいよげん！ The Great Prediction of Natio! || Xatu the Future |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 235 || JE119 || ワタルとあかいギャラドス！ Wataru and the Red Gyarados! || Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 236 || JE120 || あかいギャラドスのいかり！ Red Gyarados's Anger! || Rage of Innocence |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 237 || JE121 || イノムーとふゆのヤナギ！ Inomoo and Winter Yanagi! || As Cold as Pryce |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 238 || JE122 || チョウジジム！こおりのたたかい！ Chōji Jym! Ice Battle!! || Nice Pryce, Baby! |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 239 || JE123 || キレイハナとラフレシア！そうげんのへいわ！ Kireihana VS Ruffresia! The Peace of the Grasslands! || Whichever Way the Wind Blows |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 240 || JE124 || マグカルゴ！あついこころでゲットだぜ！！ Magcargot! Get in the Hot Spirit!! || Some Like It Hot! |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 241 || JE125 || ポケモンまほうでだいへんしん！？ Big Transformation with Pokémon Magic!? || Hocus Pokémon |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 242 || JE126 || サンダーとクリスタル！みずうみのひみつ！ Thunder and Crystal! The Lake's Secret! || As Clear as Crystal |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 243 || JE127 || 双子のププリンＶＳプリン！歌うポケモンコンサート！ Twins Pupurin VS Purin! The Singing Pokémon Concert! || Same Old Song and Dance |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 244 || JE128 || ヤドンのさとり！サトシのさとり！ Yadon's Enlightenment! Satoshi's Enlightenment! || Enlighten Up! |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 245 || JE129 || にせオーキド！？ポケモンせんりゅうたいけつ！！ Impostor Professor Ōkido!? Senryū Showdown!! || Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up? |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 246 || JE130 || ピィとピッピとながれぼし！ Py, Pippi and the Meteor! || Wish Upon a Star Shape |-style="background: #E5E5E5;" | 247 || JE131 || ニョロゾのしんか！ Nyorozo's Evolution! || Outrageous Fortunes |- style="background: #E0D58C;" | 248 || JE132 || バトルパーク！ＶＳカメックス・リザードン・フシギバナ！ Battle Park! VS Kamex, Lizardon, and Fushigibana! || One Trick Phoney!